My All
by solent silver
Summary: Post Jak3 With Errol gone, and the Metal Heads defeated, Jak finally has the chance to start a relationship with Keira Hagai. But will it stand the test of time? JxK
1. The Fall

_The Fall_

It was over. Ashelin watched as the Dark Maker ship exploded into a shower of fragments. For so long, Haven had suffered under the tyrannical rule of Praxis and Errol. Now that they were gone, it seemed that now there was a small glimmer of hope that Haven City could be set for a bright future, with her as the new Governess.

But where was Jak? Surely he'd made it out alive. Yes, he had to, he always found a way to come out on top, even in the direst of situations. Ashelin tried frantically to scan for any signs of Jak or his little orange sidekick through the large storm of dust, which the explosion had whipped up. No such luck though. She cursed inwardly. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. There was Torn, giving her a consoling look in the eye.

"He'll make it", he reassured. "He always does."

Then as if on cue, he appeared, battered and bruised, hair tousled, ottsel on shoulder, but with a knowing smirk on his face. Errol was vanquished, and he knew it. Ashelin's mood visibly perked as she caught sight of him. Relief washed over her as she ran over, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Looking into each other's eyes, there was no need for words. They both knew that this day would be forever remembered, as the day that Haven City was given a second chance.


	2. The Night Is Young

**The Night Is Young**

_Later that night: The Naughty Ottsel_

It had been a long day for Jak. He'd just saved Haven, a second time, from going under. Receiving thanks from complete strangers while walking around the city was something he thought he would never get used to. He'd also rejected the precursors' plea in saving the universe. Their last words echoed in his mind. "We need heroes like you in the universe, Jak".

But since his first day in Haven City, it'd been non-stop go from day one. From his terrible experiences in prison, to working in the Underground trying to overthrow the Baron, it seemed that not once in his stay in Haven City had he stopped to just chillout, watch the clouds go by, or sit at the port, looking at the boats coming and going. Not that there was anything much scenic to do in Haven anyway, the sky was almost always clouded in a dark greenish smog, and the water in the port was mixed in with the sewage anyway.

Jak sighed, sitting at one of the tables, head resting on one arm, with the other hand absent-mindedly stirring his drink. It wasn't that he was unhappy, just that now with the defeat of Errol, it seemed that there was now nothing to do. No more sneaking into the palace, no more Metal Head nests to destroy. It was as if destroying Errol had opened up a huge void in his life. Maybe there was more to life than just shooting things. He looked over to the bar. Sitting on the bar stools was an aquamarine haired girl, sporting a white tank top and a spanner in one hand. Keira. Jak chuckled to himself. So typical of her. He remembered the day he'd first met her in Sandover, way back. She, like him, had no real recollection of any memories of her early childhood, and they shared a deep bond of friendship between each other straight off the bat. However, neither of them knew the supernatural events that would occur, sending both of them, along with Daxter and Samos, 500 years into the future.

For 2 years, Jak had spent his days in Haven in prison, the subject of the Baron's 'Dark-Eco-Warrior' programme. He shuddered at the thought. The gift of Light Eco powers by the precursors, which had been given to him had neutralized the dark side of him, and he no longer felt the feral instincts that ordered him to kill, but Jak still had the memories etched into his mind. How he had almost attacked Daxter, when he had freed him of his stay at the prison, and ultimately saved him from a near certain slow and torturous death.

Keira had spent 2 years lurking around Haven, living off whatever she could scrounge, and eventually finding work at the Underground. Her goal on the first day she'd set foot in Haven was to find her friends, Samos, her daddy, and her friends Jak and Daxter. But now that she'd found them, they were… different somewhat. Samos had changed from the peaceful sage she had once known, thoughts of war and overthrowing the Baron consumed his mind, and his time, completely. The fact that he wasn't her biological father, and how he knew of all the events that were going to unfold was enough to put her off. Sometimes she wished he'd warned her about being sent Haven in the future, but would she have believed him?

Jak had changed as well, drastically. No more happy-go-lucky Sandover Jak. Here was a Jak that envisioned to fight, a killing machine. It scared her sometimes. The events of the Underground had also completely sapped him of his time, he was always rushing around, on missions to overthrow the Baron. At times like this, she wondered. Had he forgotten about their friendship? She saw so little of him during these past few years, he'd been so busy. Now with Errol gone, maybe he'd slow down a bit and become more like the old Jak.

Daxter. Keira was at loss for words when she thought of him. Actually, nothing much had changed about Daxter, apart from the fact that he was orange, fuzzy and two feet tall. Still, his uniquely perverse personality had remained intact, and though she never liked to show it, his wise cracks and jokes still hadn't lost their charm. Daxter was like the sole memory connecting her and the old Sandover, and she loved him for it.

Jak noticed that Keira was sitting at the same stool a year ago, after the defeat of the Baron. They'd shared an intimate moment together, and were about to kiss, when they were interrupted by Daxter. Unintentionally this time though, but nevertheless and interruption. Memories. Their friendship had taken a blow over the past year or so, with him taking on so many missions for the Underground, he'd hardly gotten a glimpse of her, let alone had a change to talk and catch up with her. Maybe all that would change now.

He stood up, planning on going and sitting down next to her. However, at that moment, a tall man with short blond hair sat down next to her. Keira acknowledged him with a smile and they began conversing happily. Jak quickly sat down. Cursing under his breath, a tinge of jealousy swept over him. Why? Why was he jealous? Him and Keira had nothing between them, maybe friends but definitely not lovers. So why did he feel this way over her? Confused, he went back to moping over his drink, only to be interrupted by a small orange weight landing on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, mind if I borrow your morph gun?", Daxter enquired. He gestured over his shoulder at Tess.

"She wants to know how the **hero**…", Daxter put emphasis on the word 'hero', "…got it done", he explained, with an obvious look of pride in his eyes.

Taking it to mean that Daxter wanted to act out the fight scene between them and Errol, Jak agreed with a nod. He handed out his morph gun, which Daxter took with glee.

"Oh and I'll need some pellets too", Daxter mentioned casually. At this statement, Jak stopped for a moment to think. Giving Daxter and loaded gun in a closed crowded space definitely did not have good implications. But Daxter was already rummaging through his ammo pack.

"I just need the yellow ones", came his muffled voice. "They're so kinky", he added in a low undertone.

Before Jak could stop him Daxter was already running off, ammo in one hand, and morph gun under the other arm. Shrugging, Jak turned around, thinking that whatever problems Daxter caused would be his own to deal with.

Noticing that Keira was sitting on her own again, Jak contemplated the thought of striking up a conversation with her. Well it was now or never. He headed over to the bar and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Keira", Jak acknowledged.

"Hey Jak", she replied.

For a while they just sat there in silence, the awkwardness of the situation proving to be too overwhelming.

Finally, Jak broke the ice. "So how's things been going for you lately?". He caught something about working at the garage but couldn't quite hear the rest.

"Sorry what was that?", he asked. He noticed that the music had been turned up substantially.

Keira opened her mouth to repeat herself, but thought better of it. "Let's go outside", she shouted, motioning towards the door. Jak nodded in agreement and they headed outside.


	3. Old Friendships Die Hard

Old Friendships Die Hard I actually had this chapter written a few days ago, but I was really stuck on a name for my OC. Anyways, here it is. Also: thanks to **HelenOfIllum, Ecokitty and Penguins Are Teh POWER** for reviews, I didn't think I'd written that much, but your reviews made me feel good.**Old Friendships Die Hard**

_11:36PM, Haven City Port_

In a deserted area of the port, two figures sat side by side. The water was still, the city was quiet, miles of zoomer headlights flashed out in the distance. Life, at that moment was perfect.

"Whoever thought Haven City could be so peaceful", noted Keira with a small laugh. Jak agreed with a smile.

"I guess it's all thanks to you that Haven City's safe again", she added, "I never really got to thank you personally…", she went on.

Jak looked up at her expectantly.

"So err, thanks I guess…", she finished.

Jak nodded and smiled, a little put out. Maybe a hug would have been nice. He noticed that their hands were so close together, almost touching…

"So what are you going to do now that Errol's gone?", Keira asked, her voice interrupting his stoic gaze.

"I really don't know", Jak replied honestly. "But now that there's nothing much more I can do for the Underground, yeah it feels a bit weird", he finished awkwardly.

"Mmm yeah", agreed Keira.

"You know I really missed you when you were on those missions…", she started. Noticing that she had his attention, Keira continued.

"I used to worry so much about you when you were away". She laughed at the memory.

"But I knew you'd always come back. You always do.", she stated confidently.

She smiled. Jak wanted to tell her that he felt the same way, that he'd missed her friendship, her company. Haven City had been cruel to them, long gone were the innocent days of Sandover, aggravating Samos the Sage, running down Sentinel Beach, sneaking out together to watch the stars at night. Memories. But to his dismay, he only managed to choke out feeble "Yeah, me too."

They sat in silence once more.

"Who was that man at the bar earlier? The one you were talking to", Jak asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"Oh that's Kimito, one of my clients at the garage", Keira replied. "I'm doing a repair job for him at the moment"

"Oh".

"_How stupid of me to jump to conclusions"_, he thought to himself

"So, you want to do something together tomorrow, now that you've got more time?", Keira asked. She was pleased that she noticed how Jak perked up when she said this.

"Yeah sure", he agreed, eager. It'd been ages since they'd done something together, just the two of them.

"I'll meet at the garage tomorrow afternoon?", she went on, encouraged by his increase in enthusiasm. "I want to show you that new prototype race zoomer I'm working on!", she finished excitedly.

Jak let out a small laugh. "_She's so cute when she's like this"_, he thought to himself.

They stood up.

"I guess I should be off now..", stated Keira.

"Me too", replied Jak.

They exchanged a simple wave, before parting ways

"So I'll see ya tomorrow then", Keira called before swinging onto her zoomer. "Mr. Hero", she added playfully.

_Somebody out there likes me_

_I can see your in your smile_

_Everytime I think of you I know its only a matter of time_

Before I'll be looking into those deep blue eyes…**AN:** Kimito… So what do you think of my OC? Thinking of possibly using him as a main character later on in the plot… 


	4. Duty Calls

Duty Calls **AN: **I'm really having an inspirational streak at the moment. So here's another chapter. Duty Calls

9:12AM, The Naughty Ottsel

Jak was sitting at one of the bar stools at the Naughty Ottsel, his mind replaying the events of last night

"_I used to worry so much about you when you were away"…_

_Do we still have what we used to have between us? _Jak thought to himself

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the Ottsel bursting open.

There stood a dark toned, burly man. His chiseled face wore the expression of vetran warrior. A peacemaker was strapped loosely onto his heavily armoured back.

"Sig!". Jak stood up, his attention now focused on the man standing at the doorway. He noticed that there was a woman which he did not recognize, who looked to be of Spargan descent, standing at his side. She was by no means short, but the top of her head wasn't even close reaching Sig's shoulder, which goes to show how huge this man really was.

"Jak. Sit down, we need to talk", Sig stated somewhat grimly. "We need to talk". It seemed that the excitement of last night's celebrations had been totally burned out of him. Both Spargans took a seat next to Jak.

"Jak this is Morandi, the head of the Council at Spargus", he gestured to the woman, his tone unchanged. "It's come to our attention that you are part of the Mar family bloodline, which Damas, the now deceased King was part of". Jak nodded. Yes yes, he knew all of this. He waited for Sig to elaborate

"Jak there's…" Sig seemed to be at a loss for words for a minute. He attempted to start speaking, but then abruptly stopped.

"Jak I don't know how to put it to you. Maybe showing this will make it easier". He looked at Morandi, who promptly pulled out a slightly tattered piece of parchment.

"Jak this is Damas' will, which he ordered us to open only on his death", Sig began. "See this?" He pointed at the parchment. "One of his wishes on his death, was that if his son was ever found, he, and he alone should be the one to inherit the throne from his father.."

There was an awkward silence.

"So I guess this means, that you're now the new King of Spargus", Sig continued. The words felt awkward coming out of his mouth. "Morandi asked me to accompany her to Haven, to find you."

"Spargus needs you Jak", piped up Morandi's heavily accented voice. It was the first time he'd heard her speak. "The citizens are becoming restless. They want security, and that is what they will find in their new King… you. There's only so much the Council can do".

"You mean… I have to leave?" Jak was stunned. He couldn't believe what they were telling him.

"Yes that's right", replied Morandi. "Your crowning will take place later on today. I know it seems that we are diving in headfirst, but it's the only way". The two Spargans stood up.

"There's a jet cruiser waiting outside. Meet us there. We will head to Spargus immediately to prepare you", informed Morandi. And with that, the two turned, and headed out the door.

"Jaak…?" A small orange animal stood on the bar counter, staring longingly at Jak.

"Dax", Jak knew that his traveling companion of so many years had heard every word of the conversation.

"Daxter I…" Jak was truly lost for words this time. Would this be the end of their adventures together? Was he really fated to spend the rest of his life in Spargus, ruling over the small township? He didn't expect Daxter to come along. After all, he had a life here. He had a bar to run. He had Tess. His life was rooted here in Haven. Dax wouldn't give all that up just to be with him, would he? Jak decided. He wouldn't give Daxter a choice.

"Dax…Goodbye". And with that, Jak turned and ran. Without looking back he rushed out of the Naughty Ottsel.

Daxter stood in awe. So this was it? Was this really goodbye?

12:58PM, Keira's Garage

Keira stood pacing the garage. Kimito's zoomer lay in pieces on the ground, unfinished, but right now that was the least of her worries.

"Where is he?", she thought out loud. She glanced at her watch. 12:58 flashed back at her in neon green lettering. She'd long given up on the possibility of Jak arriving 'fashionably late'. "Maybe guys have a really vague definition of the word afternoon", she thought. "After all he did agree to meet me". Suddenly the door to the garage burst open. "Jak!'", she exclaimed.

"Keira? Is that you?", answered a man with short, blonde hair. "How's the repairs on the zoomer coming along?"

"Oh, its only you Kimito". Keira's shoulder's visibly drooped.

"I was in the area and I thought I'd just drop by your garage to see how you were going along, but I can see that you've got other things on your mind. Or someone else, for that matter". He stopped and examined her expectantly.

"I'm just waiting to meet up with a someone today, who's yet to show up", Keira explained.

"Jak huh?", continued Kimito. Isn't he the one that saved Haven, twice?

"Yes that's him", replied Keira. "I planned on showing him around my garage today, but…". She stopped midsentence, unable to continue.

"Well I saw him around just now, he was being led around by some people from Spargus". Keira suddenly sprang to attention. "They were boarding a jet cruiser, last time I saw them".

"Jak…". So he hadn't been held up in traffic, or forgotten. He'd simply put other matters ahead in priority over her. Keira sat in stunned silence.

Judging by her reaction, Kimito assumed that there was more going on between Keira and this 'Jak' that what she was letting on.

"Don't worry, it happens. Sometimes guys lose interest, one minute he's all over you, and the next, he's gone. No-one can control their emotions. It's best to just let it go. I know.", Kimito concluded.

"Yeah I guess", she gave in. Keira glanced at her watch again. 1:12. Way past their arranged meeting time. So he wasn't showing up.

"Well thanks for that Kimito", she started. "Progress on the zoomer's a bit slow at the moment, but now that I've finished all my other projects I will probably get it done by tomorrow afternoon maybe?"

"Oh fabulous!", exclaimed Kimito. "So I'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick it up?".

Keira nodded.

"Okay, see you then". Kimito waved as he walked out the door. "Don't stress yourself out too much", he called.

As soon as she could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps, Keira quickly ran upstairs, and shut herself into her room. Curling up on her bed, she buried her face in her pillow, and shut her eyes. Keira had so been looking forward to this afternoon, spending time with Jak was something she had been longing to do for too long. "Jak, how could you forget me?", she whispered.

_And I'm lonely here without you_

_Miss your breath against my skin_

_You love me then you leave me still I lie here_

_Pressing fingers, where your kisses have been_

_And I miss you_

_And I miss you_

And I miss you

"Jak…"

**AN:** So sad, right? I don't plan on this story being predominantly angsty though. I will write lots of majorly fluffy bits later on to make up for it :3


End file.
